A Wonderful Twist At Love
by InumeTakahashi13
Summary: Lisanna came back from Edolas after 2 yrs. , Lucy is avoiding Natsu what's with that, Lyon is with Juvia even crazier! Now Lucy will now see if the rumours that say that Natsu Loves her by using Gray and Gray will use Lucy to see of Juvia really wants to be with Lyon! Hey this is the pairings [Nali] to [NaLu] , [GraLu] to Gruvia!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna! Now I have a new Fairy Tail Fanfic! Yup I know what you're thinking... You're thinking why do I have A new story even know I still have someother stories to work on! Well this is a work of me and the fanfic reader shainachariz so she takes credit of this story too...  
Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

PROLOGUE [ LUCY'S P.O.V.]

My name is Lucy Heartfilia , I am 17 years old, I am a celestial wizard and a mage at the guild called Fairy Tail.

I met a boy who helped me fulfill my dreams to became a celestial mage. And he is one of the powerful mages in Fairy Tail.

He helped me make new friends in Fairy Tail...

He became my team mate.

My best friend...

He became my first crush...

He is the one I love from the bottom of my heart...

His name is Natsu...

Natsu Dragneel.

Chapter 1 [ STILL IN LUCY'S POV]

I woke up, with the sun's rays blinding me. I turned to my right to see my clock that it's already 7:00 A.M.

I forcefully moved my body to get up... To enter my bathroom..

* At the guild*

When I entered the guild I saw everyone but the two best friends of mine... Natsu and Happy... I also didn't see Lisanna... Gray was with Juvia talking to each other. And Erza was with Master. I sighed sadly that I didn't see him here.

I sat down on the stool in the bar near Mira whi was currently cleaning the table as usual...

" Hi Lucy-chan!" Mira greeted with glee

" Hey Mira-chan !" I greeted back but with a fake happy smile on my face.

" Ummm... Mira-chan I was wondering do you gave any job that can cover up my rent?" I asked with curiosity on my face.

" I'm sorry Lucy but I haven't seen a job good enough to cover your rent..." Mira said with a sad look on her face.

" That's okay Mira! Thanks anyway!" I thanked her but while thinking ' How am I gonna pay my rent now!?' I thought with frustration.

" Umm... Mira did you by any chance saw Natsu today?" I asked with a little bashful tone on my face.

" No. Why?" Mira replied.

" No reason." I answered simply.

" Oh Lucy can you answer me a question?" Mira asked.

" Sure Mira! What question?" I asked with confusion on my face.

" Well ... Why are you looking so down when Natsu and my Onee-chan are together? Hey don't take it seriously it's just I was wondering.." Mira asked me.

I was silent for a while before it took me to answer then I finally answered...

" Because I'm...um how should I put this?...um Jealous?" I asked looking away ashamed.

" OMG! IT'S LOVE!" Mira suddenly squealed lucky for me no one heard it or some of them just ignored it.

" Wha...what...do..you...mean!?" I asked her while blushing furiously

Then by that last statement the doors of the guild opened... Who was it?

* * *

Find out in the next chappie !

A/N: Please R&R minna! This is my story from wattpad actually and thought that I would share it here!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ohayo minna! Here is chapter 2 of the story!Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: [NATSU POV]

I was so happy when Lisanna got back from Edolas last 2 weeks ago! I felt like a part of me was overflowing with joy and the other was like something was missing.

When Lisanna got back from Edolas, the whole guild especially the Strauss siblings celebrated, everyone was drinking like there was no tomorrow! But I suddenly realized that there is one person who was avoiding the celebration hat other night... Lucy...

*FLASHBACK*

" Mira-chan I will go now. Is that okay?" I heard Lucy request Mirajane.

" Wait you can't go now! Tha party's just about to start!" I whined.

" It's okay Lucy, you may go now. Are you somewhat feeling down or sick?" Mira agreed to her request and asked Lucy the question.

" Yes I am fine Mira-chan. Thank you!" Lucy said running out of the guild.

' What's with her?' I asked myself.

*END FLASHBACK*

I don't know why she was acting like that , that night. Ever since Lisanna came back Lucy started to avoid me , ignore me and not talk to me. And when I asked her to go on a mission it's like she what I was gonna ask and always told me that she was busy. I wanted to find why she was acting like that, but I can't just leave Lisanna like that after years in Edolas without me! She'll feel like I don't want her here! I don't want that!

I kept on thinking to myself that until I heard footsteps coming toward me and a voice.. It was Lisanna...

" Hey Natsu...ummm.. There's something I want tell you." Lisanna asked her with her face blushing furiously.

" And what is it Lisanna?" I asked her wanting to find out why she was blushing so furiously.

" Remember when we were little before I was engulfed by anima... When we found Happy's egg... And when I asked you if we were going to be husband and wife and Happy as our son?" Lisanna stated.

" Yeah..." I said cue to her to continue what she was wanting to ask.

" Well the truth is I really want that to happen..." Lisanna said looking away from me.

"..." I was staring at her shocked.

" Why?" I started to ask.

" Huh." She said confused.

" Why do you want that to happen?" I asked her determined to make her tell me that it's because she loves me. Because I really love her or do I?

" BecauseIlikeyou!" She shouted quickly

" What?" I didn't understand her actually.

" Because I like you!" She said more slowly and calmly this time.

" But you need to love each other to be able to get married." I informed her.

" But we can be in a lovers relationship first before we get married!" She told me.

" Let me think about it !" I told her.

" Ok." She said walking away.

" I'll see you later ok?" I told her.

" Ok." She replied.

When she left I was stuck in my own thoughts. My head was saying that it was alright that Lisanna doesn't love us at least she likes us! But my heart says another ' No she's just gonna use you! You know that Lucy loves and wouldn't use us like that!' My heart told me. ' You are right but she might leave us you know ! She's too good for an idiot like us!' My mind argued. ' But does she look at it that way? No! Because she loves us for who we are not for what we can do!' My heart argued back. After that last statement my mind was silent and didn't argue back... My heart was right!

My thought were interrupted cause I bumped into something . I saw the door to the guild I accidentally bumped on too it... Then I opened it to see Lucy was there... I was so happy... Because lately she doesn't go to the guild anymore. Whenever I go to her house she wasn't there. But when the others go there she's there. Well then I guess I just have to talk to her...

Back with Lisanna*LISANNA POV*

I told Natsu that I like him and I would want to marry him someday. But unfortunately, he rejected me because he said we needed to love each other in order to marry each other. Damn, when did he get so smart.

But I hope we do end up with each other in the end.

I really love him it's just I don't think he loves me. I know that I love him because every time I see him my heart always pound or beat faster.

And I also think that it's already time for me and him to hook up

Because he's mine

And only mine

No one will ever get him away from me! Especially that girl that always travels with him. I'm happy she caught the message to stay away from what's mine!

* * *

A/N: So the girl started to hate Heartfilia eh? Well she's not gonna end up with Natsu you know!  
Well updating whenever I get to today's monthly exams so yeah I can't update that much you know! So here's chapter 2! Sayonara minna!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As promised! I gave you another chapter for this day! Now I'm not gonna make this chapter , I mean authors note longer! Now enjoy minna!

Chapter 3: The Talk

After the 'Talk' with Lisanna. I immediately started to search for Lucy when I entered the guild hoping that she was here and that would not ignore me. I wanted to ask her why she was ignoring me. I was worried she's ignoring just because I'm spending time with Lisanna the love of my life...' Or if she is my love of my life' I thought to myself. I'm still confused at my feelings!

(A/N: Because you're too much of a hard headed idiot -facepalms-)

Also I don't wanna make her think that I'm neglecting her because I don't spend anymore time with her too much!

Well after a few minutes of searching I finally found her sitting by one of the tables near the bar with Levy, Wendy, Juvia and Erza.

I came here to quickly talk to her about EVERYTHING that happened this last few weeks.

But when I was gonna go to talk to her Levy suddenly blocked my way to her...

" Hey... What's your problem?!" I yelled.

" Can you just leave Lucy alone with us and walk away or go on a mission with LISANNA!" Levy yelled at me. Putting pressure on the Lisanna

" But I need to talk to her!" I whined.

" It's okay Levy, I will talk to him..." Lucy told Levy..

" But can you take it?" Levy asked worriedly

" Yup!" Lucy said in a fake cheerful voice.. I winced at that fake voice...

" No! She shall be here and talk while you Natsu walk away and to talk to her another time! She will go to you if she is ready to talk! But first we should talk to her about her feelings... OKAY!?" Erza told me firmly and said the 'Okay !' Pretty loudly you know!

" O..Kay..." I said walking away outside the doors while looking for Gray to fight or to go to Happy.

*LUCY POV*

Ok that was a weird situation when Natsu found us here well we were talking about why I was avoiding Natsu and the group this last few weeks . Because on the last few weeks I've been talking to Levy and Wendy, also Mirajane but avoiding Natsu and the group because they were always with Lisanna... Then suddenly this morning Erza and Juvia suddenly walked up to me and told me that we five need to talk... Five meaning me, Levy, Wendy, Erza ,and Juvia... Mostly Erza was the one who told it to me straight... When Natsu came in I was about to tell them about my reason then he suddenly just walked up to us telling us that he needs to talk to us.

" So... Lucy why not tell us why you were avoiding the group lately?" Erza told me.

" Well as I was about to say before Mister Dragneel suddenly barged in our conversation." I started.

" I was avoiding the group lately because of Lisanna. I thought to myself that I was just a third party to you guys and I didn't want that you know... Also I think Lisanna hates me wandering around Natsu so much so to avoid trouble I just stayed away from him so we could not cross each others paths,..." I told them then Erza suddenly asked me...

"What do you mean by Lisanna hates you wandering around Natsu so much?" Erza wondered.

"Well when I'm near Natsu she gives me a death glare and a black aura starts around her. It's like she's telling me that I should stay away from Natsu if I want to live. Or she's giving me a silent warning message to stay away from her friends." I told her.

" But...shouldn't-" Levy started but I cut her off

" Yeah I know what you're gonna say.. Shouldn't I just tell her something or tell Erza about it... Well I thought about it but like I said she doesn't me near to her friends. So if I tell Erza she and Mira will fight and Lisanna may kill me and Natsu won't even care!" I told her .

"Natsu will care Lucy-chan. Juvia knows that Even know he knows Lisanna longer than you he doesn't know anything about her also when I see Natsu-kun's eyes looking at you I could see love in his eyes just as your eyes when they look at him!" Juvia told me.

" Yeah..." I said blushing

" Don't worry Lu-chan he loves you and we know it!" Levy cheered.

" Yeah Lucy-San he's just confused now that Lisanna is back!" Wendy cheered too.

" Well if you guys say so..." I said..

I turned to look at the time it was already 7:00 pm

"Guys I gotta go home now! See ya tomorrow! Oh and Erza and Juvia I'm sorry for the way I was acting these last few weeks." I told them sincerely.

" It's okay Lucy now I understand I just thought that you hated us.. So don't worry Kay?" Erza told me.

" Juvia understands too . So you can stop worrying about it!" Juvia said.

" Kay! Guys so I will now go okay? See ya tomorrow!" I told them.

" Sayonara minna!" I bade them goodbye.

" Sayonara!" I heard them bade back.

But instead of going home I went on finding Natsu wanting to ask him what was wrong and why he wanted to talk with her. After a half hour of finding him I found him at the tree near the river..

Then I walked up too him...

A/N: What happened next!? Find out in the next chapter Kay? Sayonara minna!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Konnichiwa minna! So this is the 4th chappie of the story!

Lucy: Yes it's 4th and it's my confession to Natsu I feel really nervous!

Me: Baka! You know the Chapter may be titled like that but it may not be a confession!

Natsu: But I'm still confused.

Me: About what!?*glares angrily*

natsu: Nothing! Don't mind me!

Me: Okay on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* LUCY POV*

Then I walked up to him...

When I saw him he was leaning up the tree resting... He looked so handsome when the moonlight hit his face like that.

I was guessing why he wanted to talk to me, I thought it was because of the avoiding part because that is really possible!? Because if Erza and Juvia already did that confrontation with me wouldn't Natsu too...

Then when I was at the back of the tree. I stood there for a few seconds then I finally said...

*NORMAL POV*

" Hey." Lucy greeted him.

" Huh!? Hey Luce!" Natsu said surprised that he didn't even notice her there.

" So what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked him nervously

" I wanted to talk about why you were avoiding me." Natsu told her firmly.

* NATSU POV*

I was startled when Lucy suddenly appeared behind me and I didn't even notice her there! But after a while when I looked at her straight in the eyes I felt my heart pounding heavily that it was like it's gonna pop out of my ribcage. I didn't know why I am only like this when I'm near Lucy or when I'm with her but when I'm with Lisanna it's not like this, is this what you call love?

But it can't be... Then my thoughts trailed off when she suddenly spoke...

*NORMAL POV*

" What do you mean by avoiding you?" Lucy asked him dumbfounded

" You know these last few weeks you were avoiding the whole group even Happy!" Natsu told her in a matter-a-factly tone.

" Well that's because I want too..." Lucy lied. She didn't want to be away from her friends but she needed to lie about because she might destroy their friendship and she doesn't want to be the reason why!

" You're lying Lucy! I know you can't stay away from your friends too long!" Natsu told her angrily.

" Well then tell me why I'm avoiding you!" Lucy yelled.

" Maybe it's because you don't want us to become friends anymore !" Natsu told her.

" How could you think that! You were my best friends and then just because I avoided you I suddenly don't want to be your friend anymore that's just crazy!" Lucy told him yelling practically. Tears were falling down her eyes now. I mean seriously how could he think that!? Just as her tears started to flow so did the rain.

" Then tell me why!?" Natsu yelled.

" I wasn't the one avoiding you! YOU WERE THE ONE ! Of anything Avoiding me! Ever since Lisanna came you were neglecting me! Whenever I ask you to go to a mission you always say: I'm sorry Luce but I can't go I need to be with Lisanna and something else who wouldn't avoid that!" Lucy reasoned.

Natsu was at the state of shock of you ask me. She was right it was Natsu always avoiding her not the other way around.

"So now you know why!?" Lucy told him harshly.

*Natsu POV*

She's right... I keep blaming her when I was really the one avoiding her. But I don't want her to be that! I don't want to ruin our friendship... It's just Lisanna came back home after a few years... I just wanted to spend time with my childhood friend...

' But that doesn't mean you have to AVOID your BEST Friend don't you?'

'Who are you?'

'Your conscience.'

'But I wasn't avoiding her, I was just..'

'Just what?'

Nothing I couldn't answer anything. My conscience was right.

'Well that's your fault now. If she ends your friendship its your fault .'

'No she-'

" Gomennasai I think we should just not be friends anymore..." Lucy told him suddenly.

"What do you mean?!" Natsu snapped at her. This simple sentence made him snap out of his thoughts,

" I mean that we should just stop being friends, because after Lisanna came back you started ignoring me and Lisanna started to get angry or give me death glares whenever I'm near yo-" Lucy cut herself off and quickly clamped her mouth shut.

" Gomen nasai!" Lucy shouted then ran away...

' What does she mean when she is with me Lisanna gives her death glares or gets angry?' Natsu wondered to himself...

" What wait Lucy!" Natsu yelled after her!

* * *

A/N: Ok heres the Fourth chapter of the day! Sayonara minna! See you tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey there minna! Im just telling you that this is the 5th chapter for today!

Lucy: Wow you posted 3 chapters in one day! That's so cool!

Me: Well if it isn't because of the Baka salamander I could've posted 4 chapters! Which might break my record!

Natsu: Now now don't get the angry mob at me ok!

Me:*glares evilly* You should know not to mess with me! Get him!

Natsu: Ahhh Happy help me!

Happy: Aye Sir! *Flies to Natsu and helps him get away*

Me: Come back here you crazy cat!

Me: Well then readers while I chase the two you can go read the story so Sayonara! * shouts come back here you annoying cat!*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^********^^^^^^^****

Recap:

What do you mean?!" Natsu snapped at her. This simple sentence made him snap out of his thoughts,

" I mean that we should just stop being friends, because after Lisanna came back you started ignoring me and Lisanna started to get angry or give me death glares whenever I'm near yo-" Lucy cut herself off and quickly clamped her mouth shut.

" Gomen nasai!" Lucy shouted then ran away...

' What does she mean when she is with me Lisanna gives her death glares or gets angry?' Natsu wondered to himself...

" What wait Lucy!" Natsu yelled after her!

End Recap

Present time [NORMAL POV]

Lucy ran and ran until she found a narrow dark alleyway and got inside it for some shelter just some cover until the rain stopped. She broke down to her knees , hugged her knees to her chest and cried until there were no more tears to come out. She was really stupid because of her Lisanna might really be angry at her. She hadn't meant for Natsu to hear that. And she was almost gonna say that she was jealous of Lisanna! How stupid could she really be!

Then she heard someone calling for her and some footsteps coming toward the alleyway. 'LUCY!'. She knew that voice! It was salamander Natsu!

" Lucy?" she heard Natsu whisper.

" Yeah..." Lucy voice was shaking.

" Are you okay Luce?" Natsu asked her worriedly.

" I'm fine Natsu, I'm just gonna go home now..." She told him trying to escape.

" Let me walk you home!" He wailed.

" No go back to the guild. The guild is your home where Lisanna is .. Go be with here Im sure she is worried about you I can go back by myself ok?" She told him calmly and giving him a fake smile. But he could see that that smile is fake.

So he did the only thing that he could do. He carried her bridal style and jumped to the window of her dorm and before carrying her he lend her his muffler from Igneel so that she would not be entirely wet.

Lucy could do nothing more so she let him do as he pleased as long as he will go back to Lisanna. When he was carrying her she was fast asleep and all he thought was she was beautiful sleeping peacefully like that. But he shook the thought away from his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that about someone who is his best friend. That's right she is only my best friend or is she my mate the true mate. He set her down on her bed and put her under the covers. Then he sat down at the other side of her room and sat cross legged. It was peaceful until he heard Lucy whimpering.

" Na..tsu..." Lucy mumbled.

'Is she dreaming about me?' he wondered to himself.

" Ple..ase... Dont... Leave...me...please" She whimpered in her sleep.

" Natsu help me!" She yelled.

" Natsu don't leave me for her... I Love You!" She accidentally confessed well unconditionally because she is dreaming.

' SHE LOVES ME!?' he thought panicking. Then he suddenly stood up and jumped out her window and went to the tree again and thought about that unconscious confession of Lucy about that she loves him. But this only confused him more you know because when she told or rather confessed to him sleeping ,a part of him felt happy and a small part was confused and sad and in fear! This is very unconditional because Natsu was never this deep in thought before so he stayed there until sunrise. He fell a sleep at dawn he was very tired from chasing Lucy around town last night. However he still is worried she might get ill because she stayed under the rain too long!

* * *

A/N: So as said 5th chapter is called confessions of love but only Lucy confessed and it was unconsciously!

Lucy: Damn why am I the only one who confessed!

Me: because of your dream baka no ONNA !

Natsu: You love me?!

Me: * smiles evilly* You're back salamander! Now I shall kill you for that!

Natsu: Oh Happy we need to go on a mission wanna go with me?

Happy: Aye~SIR!

Natsu: Let's go!

Me: You're gonna get it when you get back! * throws a boulder at him* Wow I'm that strong!?

Me: Any way that's chapter 5 for ya see ya when I update Kay?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Konbanwa minna! I'm back! This is chappie 6 of the story! This is where Natsu somehow realizes who he truly loves... Who is it? Lucy or that bitch Lisanna... Well that's for me to know and for you to find out! But is it too late when he realizes it?

Natsu: Of course not I'm never too late!

Me: You're back! Hahahaha! Now you will never escape!*brings down steel cage that cannot be disintegrated by anything!*  
f  
Natsu: Help me Happy!

Happy: Aye~SIR!

Me: Try it you annoying cat and you will never see another fish tomorrow!

Happy: I'm sorry Natsu! But I can't help you cause I want to see another fish tomorrow!

Me: Now no one will help you!

Natsu : Tasukete minna!

Me: Now while I torture salamander you readers will read the chappie okay?

Natsu: No!

Me: See ya!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*LUCY POV*

I woke up due to the fact that the sunlight is currently directed to my face. I yawned and stretched as I got up from my bed. But instead of getting up I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my head that made me go and lie down again. Wait bed! I suddenly shot up from the bed ignoring the pain in my head. Then I suddenly realized that I was in my apartment... But how? I remembered that last night I was with Natsu running away from him in the rain then the dark alleyway then he finding me then he suddenly he carried me but I struggled and then I fell asleep in his arms.

' Maybe Natsu brought me here...' I wondered to myself..

Then I suddenly coughed and sneeze. Maybe it's because I stayed in the rain too long last night and I slept without drying off.. Then I decided that instead of going to the guild today I will stay home so that I could rest off my illness. Then she suddenly remembered her dream last night. It brought tears in her eyes. This is what happened in the dream...

* FLASHBACK DREAM SCENE*

Lucy was crying after their last mission.. It was because of Natsu... After the battle we left the group because he wanted to talk to me...

"Hey Lucy can you take a walk with me?" Natsu asked.

" Sure!" Lucy answered. But Lucy didn't expect that it was farewell for them

After they walked Natsu suddenly spoke up...

" Lucy I'm gonna have to remove you from our group just because Lisanna told me how you treated her..." Natsu suddenly said.

"No! Natsu you can't remove me! We're the best group! We were together since day one! And I never treated her badly! If anything it was nicely!" I told him. My eyes were already producing tears that were falling nonstop.

Then suddenly Lisanna appeared in the back.

" Accept it he's with me!" Lisanna said . The she stabbed Lucy in her stomach with a dagger.

" No! Ouch!Natsu.. Please... Don't ...leave me ... I love you..." Lucy whispered the last part quietly.

" I'm sorry Luce but I made my decision.." Then he started to walk away with Lisanna leaving Lucy there suffering...

*END FLASHBACK DREAM SCENE*

My tears were threatening to fall instead I just lay down on my bed it is better than crying my eyes out when my love for him is unrequited.

*NATSU POV*

I woke up first thing when the sun rose from the horizon. I was still thinking about what Lucy said well unconditionally about me last night. I mean because of that unconditional confession it made me even more confused with my feelings.

Then I thought of something! They said that if you love a person weird things happen to you... So let's take a peek down the memory lane again.

When Lisanna before Lucy came to the guild was always there for me, when we were together was my heart thundering against my chest loudly? Was Lisanna always there when I needed her? Was my heart , mind and soul soaring to be with her to hold her in my arms forever and say sweet nothings in her ear? Was she willing to sacrifice herself in order to save my life? Will she always be by my side when I need her? Did Lisanna even know the real me? Did Lisanna even know who I am? Did Lisanna even know what love means? Does she even want me for me?

All the answers to these question are a simple No! For my heart...

Or is my love for her a simple crush or caring for a friend ? Maybe it was just lust?

Then these questions have the answer Yes, from my heart...

If those questions were Lisanna's subject what about Lucy's subject about her love for me?

Then ask those questions only it's about Lucy now...

When Lucy came to the guild was she always there for me? When we were together was my heart thundering against my chest loudly? Was Lucy always there when I needed her? Was my heart, mind and soul soaring to be with her to hold her in my arms forever and say sweet nothings in her ear? Was she willing to sacrifice herself in order to save my life? Will she always be by my side when I need her? Did Lucy even know the real me? Did Lucy even know who I am? Did Lucy even know what love means? Does she even want me for me?

All the answers to those questions are a big Yes as my heart soared...

Do I love Lucy? A simple Yes was said by my heart...

Would it be a crime to be with Lucy? NO!

Then I suddenly remembered Lucy's condition last night! I ran to her house only to find her sleeping rather resting soundly on her bed. I sighed with relief as I thought that she was crying. I never liked it when she cried. It makes her face go down and her beautiful smile would disappear under the sad look on her face. I hate it when she puts on a fake smile on the outside when on the inside she 's hurting badly. Then I smelt a faint scent of tears

Then I realized that Lisanna was waiting for me last night and then I decided I will just visit Lucy again tomorrow and talk to her about we were supposed to talk about last night... I kissed her forehead and then went on my way to the guild I was thinking of who I love... Then realisation suddenly dawned on me... I love Lucy with all my life... I decided I will confess to her tomorrow together with the confrontation of avoidance of me and my group by her... Right now I will just enjoy my day and relax suddenly knowing that a wonderful girl such as Lucy will be mine after all my trouble with her.. When my realisation dawned on me earlier I felt like a heavy weight on my shoulders was lifted off...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Short chapter! But that's all I could think of for now!

Natsu: What the~ why didn't I tell it to Lucy?

Me: Because you're a flame brained idiot who was lured by Lisanna!

Natsu: Is that true?!

Me: Of course Now get ready to be tortured!

Natsu: Ahhhh Help me!

Me: See ya readers later!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ohayou minna! How are you all doin? Well I changed my name from InuKagKianna13 to InumeTakahashi13 due to what I want... Now here's Confessions Gone Wrong another chapter of AWAL

Natsu:What the~ Why is it named Confessions Gone Wrong

Lisanna: Because I do something to torture your love life Natsu!

Me: I agree with you Lisanna, you will torture him as payment for all his wrong doings w

Natsu: No!

Me: Now while me and Lisanna shut him up! You readers read the story and tell me your opinion about it! Ja~Nee

RECAP

Then I realised that Lisanna was waiting for me last night and then I decided I will just visit Lucy again tomorrow and talk to her about we were supposed to talk about last night... I kissed her forehead I saw her smile a bit and mumbled my name and then went on my way to the guild I was thinking of who I love... Then realisation suddenly dawned on me... I love Lucy with all my life... I decided I will confess to her tomorrow together with the confrontation of avoidance of me and my group by her... Right now I will just enjoy my day and relax suddenly knowing that a wonderful girl such as Lucy will be mine after all my trouble with her.. When my realisation dawned on me earlier I felt like a heavy weight on my shoulders was lifted off...

End Of RECAP

NATSU POV

I'm walking to the guild to go see what Lisanna wanted to talk about last night. I walked into the guild smiling because you know because of my realization that I loved Lucy with all my life. But thinking about it my smile quickly became a frown. Why? The fact that Lisanna still is my childhood friend and I don't want to break her heart. It's just that I love her as a friend, but with Lucy it's a Koishiteru! Ugh what am I gonna do?

Still in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I bumped into Erza...

"Watch it, Natsu." Erza said.

" Ah Gomen Erza..." I told her a bit of sadness hinting my voice.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked pulling me up to stand.

"Can we talk about it outside?" I requested her.

Erza nodded and leaded us outside. Once outside Erza being who she is immediately confronted me about it...

"Alright we're outside now. What's the problem?" Erza asked giving me a stern look with that stern voice of her, I didn't hesitate to answer...

"Lisanna and Lucy." I told her. It seems she understood what I meant by just saying the other's names.

We were caught in several moments of silence until...

"Why, are you confused Natsu?" Erza asked breaking the silence that was tensing around us.

"How did you know?" I asked her. Erza might be wise but I didn't think she was this wise.

"Why are you confused Natsu? There's nothing to be worried about or in other terms be confused about. So why are you confused between them?" Erza asked. That was Erza for you.

I was about to answer until she continued asking...

"To make it easier, you should just think about how they treated you, how long they stayed by your side, they helped you when you were in trouble, and continued to be there for you even if you are stupid." Erza told me. I was about to yell about her about me being stupid when I heard her continue

" Listen Natsu, you have to see if which is which, who loves who okay? But in my opinion, Lucy really loves you. More than Lisanna and more on you know Lucy more than Lisanna. Lisanna also left you and stayed by Edolas, even know she knew that it would hurt you. She hid from you. So my point here is, Lucy trusts you no matter what meaning she really loves you, while Lisanna even know you were childhood friends she didn't trust you okay? Now go check on Lucy okay?" she told me the last part as she walked away.

I was about to call her, when I noticed she was gone already.

Then I remembered Erza's words and she was right, and boy is it late I need to go to Lucy's now.

I ran as fast as ever while Erza's words were hammering to my head...

Then suddenly Lucy's smiling face popped into my mind. I suddenly slowed down a bit until I remembered the task at hand...

I ran to Lucy's apartment but saw her window open and a different aura surrounding it, also her scent was very faint...

I leaped to her window and was shocked at what I see...

* * *

A/N: What happened what di Natsu see? Find out in the next chapter minna!


End file.
